


Thoughts of Thranduil

by Edheltari



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elves, Greenwood, Headcanon, J R R Tolkien, Middle Earth, Mirkwood, Mirkwood Elves - Freeform, One Shot, Pre-Hobbit, Pre-Lord of The Rings, Short, Short One Shot, king thranduil - Freeform, middle-earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edheltari/pseuds/Edheltari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil writes down how he feels about his Kingdom,</p><p> </p><p>*Thranduils point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of Thranduil

I remember exactly how it happened.  
How my entire World get covered in darkness, and my kingdom as well.  
And i remember the day Sauron filled Greenwood and my soul with his evil Shadow.  
You wouldn't believe it, if you would have looked at, how most of people call it now: Mirkwood, when it was still Greenwood the great Woodland ages ago.  
I refuse to use the name Mirkwood, it wasn't always that dark and despair Place.  
There where flowers, wonderful colours and a variety of Animals.  
Squirrels Birds and trees in all forms and shapes.  
Humans don´t understand how bound I am to my Kingdom, how I represent my Kingdom.  
They also don´t understand the literal pain it gives to me.  
Scares are marking not only the forest but my body and Soul as well.  
it feels like an evil burning in my Spirit.  
And i know it will only stop when we drive this cruel force from Sauron´s shadow out of my realm.  
With every thought of it, I feel how my Kingdom gets more and more sick.  
And so do I.  
I remember how t started in Spring.  
When everything was supposed to flourish and be in flower.  
And we all waited to celebrate the end of the winter and his icy fierce.  
But it did not happened.  
Nothing started to bloom.  
The trees where still dead, after the snow was gone.  
No flowers where growing.  
Animals where dying. And nothing changed through the year. Instead Spiders where sighted in the forest.  
Giant Spiders who started killing my Guards.  
And only the Valar know what else lingers in this darkness.  
As I felt the forest getting sick, I felt it as well.  
It drove me into depression. Sadness filled my Mind. I felt how the darkness broke into my soul.  
It became worse and worse.  
Until only darkness surrounded me and  
my former so beautiful beloved Kingdom.  
I have no hope anymore.

I am dying.


End file.
